Friends
by Olympxs
Summary: A pesar de todas las peleas, golpes, insultos y gritos; son los mejores amigos del mundo.
1. Prólogo

Un grupo de amigos conformado por ocho personas. Son un grupo de amigos como cualquier otro, excepto que no son nada normales.

Estas ocho personas viven en New York entre risas y tomando café. Todos viven en el mismo edificio. Ellos compartirán momentos divertidos, graciosos, trágicos y también amorosos.

En una amistad debe haber confianza, cariño y protección, pero cuando el cariño se convierte en confusión, la confianza en mentiras y la protección en dolor, cualquier cosa puede interponerse entre su amistad.

* * *

¡ _Hola! Como verán, me hice otra cuenta, antes era: xHaerySweet, ahora es esta porque la que antes tenía me la jaquearon y además tuve muchos problemas técnicos de los cuales me termine hartando._

 _Si terminaré la historia, no se preocupen._

 _¡Nos vemos luego!_


	2. Personajes

Comenzaremos por la mujer mas... Peculiar del grupo:

 _Rachel Berry_ : Es una chica de 21 años de edad. Le encanta ser el centro de atención en todo y con todos, en especial de su amado Finn Hudson. Su pasión es cantar y su mayor sueño es hacerlo en un escenario de su primer amor: Broadway. Si, su segundo amor es Finn. Si tenemos que describirla en tres palabras, serían egocéntrica, caprichosa y muy talentosa. No hay que negar que es muy tierna cuando se lo propone; pero siempre la encontrarás en su lado dulce con sus mejores amigos, a los cuales adora.

Pelea constantemente con una de sus mejores amigas, Santana, por cualquier cosa. Es todo un caos.

A pesar de tener a sus mejores amigos, el que le gana a todos es su lindo Kurt. Como dije al principio, es algo peculiar ya que si no obtiene lo que quiere, hace un gran berrinche hasta que lo consigue. Esta totalmente enamorada de Finn.

 _Finn Hudson_ : Es el más grande del grupo con 22 años. Es un chico algo despistado, es una persona muy, pero en serio, muy alta. Él esta secreta y locamente enamorado de la egocéntrica Rachel. Le gusta mucho cantar y tocar la batería, no digamos bailar por que lo hace muy mal. Su verdadera pasión es enseñar, ser maestro, pero no cualquier maestro; un maestro del Club Glee, el coro. Es alguien tierno, divertido y, como ya había dicho, despistado.

Tiene un hermano menor, en realidad es su hermanastro pero lo quiere como su propio hermano, resulta ser el mejor amigo de su amada, Kurt. Suele pelear con Sebastian por tonterías, pero siempre se terminan arreglando, a su manera... pero lo hacen. La relación que tiene con Santana es algo... rara; un día están muy tiernos y al día siguiente se gritan hasta que se les va la voz.

Si a alguien se mete con sus amigos, estará muerto.

 _Kurt Hummel:_ Es el más joven de sus amigos con 19 años y bisexual. Es un chico algo inseguro de si mismo. Adora cantar y también tocar la guitarra, siempre quiso aprender a tocar el piano como su madre, pero nunca a podido. Ahora si me pidieran que lo describiera también en tres palabras, serían súper tierno, sarcástico y gracioso. Este chico trae loco a Blaine. Uno de sus otros talentos es cocinar y tener unos muy buenos gustos con respecto a la moda.

Es un chico extremadamente atractivo, en más de una ocasión logró enamorar a las chicas del grupo. Su inseguridad hace que se sienta inferior. Es una persona muy divertida y graciosa, siempre escucharás más de un comentario sarcástico de su parte. Tiene una extraña y adorable obsesión con las galletas de vainilla.

Como él es el "bebé" del grupo, es a que más cuidan, ya que se ve muy tierno y frágil. Tiene un pequeño enamoramiento con Blaine.

 _Blaine Anderson_ : Tiene 20 años de edad. Él es como el "bad boy" de sus amigos, tiene un carácter muy... raro, es alguien rudo, frío y muy borde con las personas, excepto con sus amigos; con ellos es una ternura ya que no haría nada sin ellos. Una de las cosas que le fascina hacer es cantar, también le gusta mucho tocar el piano. Él es una persona abiertamente homosexual y esta ligeramente enamorado de Kurt, una de las personas más importantes para él. Él siempre tiene problemas con Rachel por que no le gusta mucho su actitud de diva, él no tiene problema en decírselo en su cara, pero de todos modos la quiere.

Si alguien dañará a sus amigos, en especial a Kurt y Brittany, no viviría para contarlo.

Siempre se ríe cuando Rachel trata de enseñarle tocar el piano a Kurt, aunque el no quiera, lo obliga a sentarse en el banco del piano a enseñarle, es divertido ver la cara de fastidio del chico.

 _Santana López:_ Ella tiene 21 años. Tiene una voz muy hermosa a la hora de cantar, sabe bailar pero no como Brittany. No sabe a lo que se quiere dedicar exactamente, esta algo confundida.

Respecto a su personalidad, es alguien: ruda, sarcástica, burlona y divertida. Pocas veces saca su lado dulce, ni con sus amigos lo es, solo en ciertas ocasiones. Aunque no demuestre su ternura casi nunca con sus amigos, los quiere muchísimo, jamás les haría daño. Da igual si pelea muchas veces con Rachel o es muy sarcástica con Finn, los ama.

Esta muy confundida con eso del amor, siente algo inexplicable con Brittany y "mariposas" en su estómago con Sebastian; esta demasiado confundida.

De todos, los más cercanos a ella con Brittany, Kurt y Rachel.

Sería capaz de arrancarle la cabeza a quien se meta con sus amigos.

A veces no soporta que Kurt sea tan inseguro, ella sabe que el es una gran persona.

 _Brittany S. Pierce_ : Ella a sus 20 años, es una chica muy... Brittany. Es la chica más tierna, dulce, algo tonta y divertida que pueden conocer. Ella adora a todos sus amigos, nunca se enoja, también es algo sarcástica en sus lindos comentarios y es muy directa.

Brittany es una bailarina muy talentosa, también sabe cantar pero su pasión es bailar. Las personas a las que considera más que sus amigos son a sus unicornios, Kurt y Blaine y a su linda Santana, de la cual esta algo atraída.

Es la más inocente se los ocho.

Tiene un gato que ama con todo su corazón, es el señor Lord Tubbington.

 _Sebastian Smythe_ : Tiene la misma edad que Rachel y Santana, 21. Es como una versión masculina de Rachel, es egocéntrico, suele ser un idiota y muy delicado para ciertas cosas. Sebastian tiene el poder de herir a las personas con sus palabras y le da igual. Es una persona muy directa y a veces dice cosas que el no quería decir. Canta muy bien pero lo que en realidad le encanta, es la actuación.

Él, como Blaine, tiene un leve enamoramiento con Kurt pero también con Santana.

Sebastian es de cierta forma "tierno" solo con sus amigos, solo con ellos, aunque también es muy directo y a veces los hiere, el se odia cuando hace eso.

Sus amigos son las personas más importantes para él, lo apoyan, regañan y quieren, no pide nada más; el ama a su pequeña pero especial familia, su rara familia.

 _Quinn Fabray_ : 19 años de edad. Quinn es una chica muy talentosa, sabe cantar pero le fascina actuar. Junto con Santana y Brittany, se hacen llamar "The Unholy Trinity" ya que son un tremendo trío. Quinn es una persona muy tierna, amable y ciertas veces calculadora. La consideran la más inteligente de el grupo, siempre piensa rápido. Su hobby es dibujar, le encanta pero no tanto como actuar.

Ella esta, al igual que Finn, secreta y locamente enamorada de Kurt, nadie lo sabe más que ella y Santana, una de sus mejores amigas. Piensa que jamás podría tener una oportunidad con Kurt; ya que sabe que Blaine y Sebastian están detrás de él, lo bueno para ella, es que Kurt es bisexual... pero le gustan más los hombres.

Ella es la más joven de las mujeres y por eso todos los hombres se portan como hermanos mayores sobre protectores .

Quinn aun no da su primer beso y espera al indicado, que es Kurt.

También suele ser algo malvada.

* * *

 _ **ATENCIÓN: LOS PERSONAJES DE GLEE NO ME PERTENECEN. TAMPOCO LA SERIE NI FRIENDS.**_

 _ **SERÁ CON LA TRAMA DE LAS DOS SERIES PERO A MI MANERA**_.


	3. Un lindo día, ¿No?

Rachel se encontraba en su cuarto poniéndose el uniforme de la cafetería donde trabaja con algunos de sus amigos, bueno solo con Kurt, Santana y Blaine, Spotlight.

Se veía en su espejo de cuerpo completo mientras se halagaba a ella misma:

— Oh, Rachel, eres tan hermosa - suspiró y vio la hora en su celular - ¡3:40! Mierda - se puso un suéter negro, tomó su bolso y salió corriendo de su departamento. Se supone que entra a las 3:30.

Cuando salió del edificio tomó un taxi ya que no quería arruinar sus botas nuevas si se iba caminando, aunque su trabajo quede a tres cuadras de su edificio.

— ¿Puede ir más rápido? - le preguntó al señor.

— Lo siento niña, no todo se puede - la castaña soltó un bufido.

En ese edificio vive con sus amigos, Rachel comparte departamento con Kurt y Santana. Quinn comparte con Brittany y Sebastian. Y por último, Finn y Blaine, por suerte en el mismo piso. El de Rachel, Kurt y Santana esta en frente del de Finn y Blaine; y el de los demás está a lado del de los aludidos.

— Gracias a Dios llegamos - murmuró Rachel aliviada y se bajo del taxi.

— ¡Oye! ¡paga, niña! - gritó el conductor del taxi.

— Por Dios - giró los ojos y le lanza 5 dólares.

— ¡Son 15! - volvió a gritar el hombre gruñón.

— ¡Lo siento, no todo se puede, anciano! - gritó y entró a la cafetería.

Dejo su suéter y bolso en un perchero que esta en una bodega donde los empleados dejan sus cosas.

—¿De nuevo tarde? - pregunto Kurt divertido mientras le daba un delantal blanco, pequeño y una libreta con una pluma.

— Estaba haciendo cosas importantes - sonrió.

— ¿Cómo hacerte cumplidos en frente de tu espejo? - rieron levemente.

— Cállate - le dio un leve golpe en su brazo - ¿Donde están Santana y Blaine?

— Santana esta en la bodega de los alimentos viendo que falta y Blaine en la cocina - Kurt se dirigió a la barra para llenar algunos saleros.

— Berry, otra vez tarde - dijo la voz burlona de Blaine mientras salía de la cocina. Se acercó a Kurt y pasó su brazo derecho por sus hombros ya que el ojiazul es más bajo que él. Rachel sonrió con ternura.

— No siempre llego tarde - la castaña frunció el ceño.

— Sí lo haces - dijo Santana mientras dejaba unos platos sucios en una ventana para que el lavaplatos los tome - Hace una semana llegaste una hora tarde.

— Hace dos meses fueron dos horas y a cantar una canción para luego irte - le siguió Kurt.

— Ayer faltaste por quedarte dormida - dijo Blaine encogiéndose de hombros.

— Ya entendí, llego muy tarde al trabajo - los fulminó con la mirada.

— Ve el lado bueno - dijo Santana - Hoy llegaste 15 minutos tarde - vio la lista de los alimentos que faltan.

— No soy la única que llega tarde - exclamó - ¿Ven? Son como yo, tambi... - Blaine la interrumpió.

— No digas que somos como tu por favor - la miró asustado - No somos nada parecidos a ti... a excepción de Sebastian - todos asintieron y Blaine ayudo a Kurt con los saleros.

— Cierto, no son como yo - sacó el lado que la mayoría odia de ella - Si fueran como yo, Santana sería buena, Blaine no sería un chico malo y Kurt no sería un chico inseguro - afirma.

— Bueno gracias, Rachel - contestó Kurt con sarcasmo.

— Lo siento - suspiró y su amigo le sonríe.

— ¡Dejen de hablar y atiendan mesas! - les grito el gerente y suspiraron.

Será un largo día.

Quinn se encontraba viendo su película favorita: "Titanic", tenía lágrimas en sus ojos al ver como Jack y Rose se decían que se amaban, para que luego Jack se soltara de el mueble donde estaba Rose para hundirse en la fría agua.

— ¿Enserio lloras por eso? - dijo su amigo Sebastian que esta sentado a su lado. La rubia tenía su cabeza recargada en su hombro.

— Cállate - suspiró - Es hermosa su historia de amor.

— ¿Cuál historia? - preguntó Seb - Se acababan de conocer, ni historia tenían.

— Pues lo poco que vivieron juntos, era su historia - sorbió la nariz y le dio tristeza ver como Rose trata de tomar el silbato de un hombre.

— Eres una exagerada - el ojiverde río por la ternura de su amiga - Esa cosa era suficientemente grande para que Rose y Jack estén en el y nadie muera.

La puerta de su departamento de abrió y entro Brittany con su gato.

— ¿Qué pasa? - preguntaron al unísono.

—Lord Tubbington trato de volver a robar un banco - suspiró triste mirando a su gato decepcionada y sus amigos la miraron entre diversión y confusión.

— Que triste - dijo Quinn.

— Lo se - Britt dejo su gato en el piso y se sentó al otro lado de Sebastian en la misma posición que Quinn.

En eso alguien toca la puerta.

— ¿Quién? - preguntó Seb.

— Espero que no sea la policía buscando a Lord Tubbington - Quinn trató de no reír.

— Su gigante favorito - dijo la voz de Finn del otro lado de la puerta.

— ¡Pasa! - gritó Brittany aliviada.

— Hola - dijo con una sonrisa - Estaba jugando videojuegos en mi departamento hasta que me aburrí y pensé: "¡Oh, Finn! ¿Porqué no invitas a tus amigos que no trabajan a Spotlight? - los otros tres jóvenes rieron - Vamos, yo invito.

— Yo voy - se apuró a decir Quinn ya que eso significaría ver a su Kurt.

— Yo también - contestó Brittany.

— ¿Seguro que no quieres ir solo por Rachel? - preguntó Sebastian.

— ¿Eh? No, no, claro que no. Solo quiero visitar a nuestros amigos - dijo Finn nervioso.

— Si, claro - murmuró - Pues, ¿Qué estamos esperando?

— ¡Hola, hola! - menciono Brittany mientras entraba al restaurante donde sus amigos trabajan. Los demás entraron después de ella.

— Hola - dijo Santana sonriendo y fue a abrazarlos, en especial a Sebastian y a Britt.

— ¡Ey! Se supone que nos estas atendiendo - le reclamó un señor que estaba con su familia.

— Ay, en un rato voy - les dijo la latina.

— Santana... - el gerente pasó a su lado.

— Esta bien - suspiró y les sonrió a sus amigos.

Los cuatro que llegaron se sentaron en una mesa que se encontraba en medio y Kurt fue a atenderlos.

— Hola - dijo cuando llega con ellos.

— Hermanito - dijo Finn y sonríen.

— Hoy seré su mesero y cantante - Quinn y Seb sonrieron instantáneamente- ¿Qué van a ordenar?

— Yo quiero una hamburguesa - dijeron Brittany y Sebastian al unísono.

— Yo rebanada de pizza - pidió Quinn parpadeando rápidamente, algo que Rachel y Blaine vieron desde otras mesas.

— Y yo... - se quedó pensando - Unos tacos.

— No me digan, - los miró con una sonrisa - De tomar... Café - los cuatro clientes asintieron con una sonrisa.

A estos ocho chicos no les importaba que hora era, en cual estación del año estaban, si era desayuno, comida o cena, ni con que lo comieran, siempre lo harían con una taza de café, les encantaba.

— Nos conoces tan bien - dijo Seb sonriendo coqueto, algo que el inocente de Kurt no notó. Pero ese movimiento tampoco paso desapercibido para Blaine.

El ojiazul sonrió y fue a la cocina a dejar sus pedidos. Cuando salió de la cocina chocó por accidente con Blaine haciendo que los menús que el más alto llevaba en sus brazos, se calleran.

— Oh, perdón - dijeron al unísono y rieron.

— Ten - le dijo Kurt a Blaine mientras le tiende algunos de los menús que alcanzó a recoger.

— Gracias, Kurtie - el aludido le dio una tímida y tierna sonrisa que pudo derretir a Blaine.

— No hay de que - volvieron a sonreír y se miraron a los ojos, hasta que la campana de que el pedido esta listo sonó y los dos chicos se sobresaltaron.

— El pedido está listo Kurt - dice Bruce, el cocinero.

— Si - murmuró y le dedicó una ultima mirada a Blaine.

Rachel por otro lado esperaba que los dos pedidos de su cliente estuvieran listos, eran simplemente una hamburguesa y una Coca-Cola. La campana sonó y Bruce le dijo que eran los de ella, los tomo y justamente cuando se da la vuelta, choca con una chica de cabello rosa más alta que ella, haciendo que la fría bebida quedará por toda su linda blusa.

— ¡¿Pero qué te pasa?! - exclamó la chica furiosa. Todo el restaurante volteó al escuchar los gritos.

— Lo-lo siento, de ver-dad - dijo Rachel nerviosa.

— ¡¿Acaso eres idiota?! - Santana se acercó a las dos chicas. Todos prestaban atención al espectáculo.

— ¿Qué pasa aquí? - preguntó Santana y Rachel se preocupó más.

— ¡Este feo hobbit con una nariz enorme, me hecho el refresco en mi blusa! - grito con su voz chillona.

— Okay, primero: no grites, de por si ya llamas la atención con tu cabello, ahora imagínate tus gritos. Segundo: fue un estúpido accidente y tercero: no le vuelvas a decir hobbit, solo yo le digo así - contestó la latina molesta.

— ¡Mejor cállate! - le respondió la chica - ¡Deberían despedirla, es una estúpida!

Todos veían la escena intrigados, con gracias y los amigos de las chicas, preocupados por como estará Santana. En eso llegó Kurt ante la mirada de Rachel.

— Okay, Santana tranquila - miró a la chica de pelo rosa y sonríe nervioso.

— Me las va a pagar - murmuró .

— Ya... no vale la pena - le susurró pero la pelirosa escucho - Esa chica esta exagerando demasiado.

— ¿Qué has dicho niño?

— ¿Eh?

— ¡¿Qué no valgo la pena?! - volvió a gritar.

— No, no quise decir eso - Blaine se comenzó a acercar.

— Oh, si claro. Ahora verás quien esta exagerando y quien no vale la pena. - tomó una malteada que estaba en una mesa y se la hecho en la cabeza al pobre Kurt.

Todo el restaurante quedó en silencio para después comenzar a murmurar.

— Mierda... - murmuró Kurt y apretó los labios.

— Kurt... - dijo Rachel en shock.

— Esa me la pagas, Rosita Fresita - Santana se abalanzó y la empezó a arañar. Todos trataron de separarlas.

Que lindo día, ¿No?

* * *

 ** _Como verán, este fic es basado en mi serie favorita, Glee, y Friends._**

 ** _Habrá contenido boyxboy y girlxgirl. Si no les gusta, lo siento, no pienso cambiar eso._**

 ** _¡Si les gusto, dejen un review!_**


	4. Castigo y Quinn enamorada

Luego de que Santana se lanzará contra la chica, sus amigos trataron de separarlas. Quinn llevó a Kurt al baño de hombres para limpiarlo, le daba igual si la veían ahí.

— No tienes que hacerlo - dijo Kurt con una leve sonrisa.

— Pero quiero - la rubia le devolvió la sonrisa y se vieron a los ojos. A Kurt siempre le gustaron los ojos de Quinn. Ni se diga lo mucho que le encantaban los ojos del chico a ella.

— Gracias - dijo Kurt.

— No hay de que - Quinn tomo una de las varias toallas que había ahí, ni idea de porque. Lo hace sentarse en un banco que trajo de afuera. Lo sentó de espaldas al lava manos e inclino su cabeza hacia atrás para poder lavarle un poco el cabello. La puerta se abrió y entro Blaine.

— Quinn, yo lo hago, salte de el baño de hombres - la miró.

— No hay problema, yo puedo y me da igual estar aquí.

— Enserio, no es buena idea que tu estés en este baño.

— Blaine tiene razón, Quinn - replicó Kurt - No quiero que te metas en problemas, él me puede ayudar.

— Pe... - en sus ojos se vio la desilusión - Esta bien - murmuró y salió del baño. Blaine se sintió horrible por hacerle eso a su amiga, pero no quería que nadie se acercará a _su_ Kurt.

— ¿Cómo está todo afuera? - pregunto Kurt con los ojos cerrados mientras que el mayor le limpiaba el cabello.

— Casi despiden a Santana - los dos chicos rieron.

— Yo también lo haría.

* * *

Rachel veía como su jefe sacaba a la loca de pelo rosa.

— ¿Estas bien? - preguntó Finn quien se situó a su lado. Se notaba nervioso.

— Si - suspiró - Esa chica esta loca - los dos rieron.

— Pobre de Kurt - dijo Hudson.

— Quería matar a esa Rosita Fresita por hacerle eso - dijo la chica - Pero Santana se me adelanto - volvieron a reír.

— Y por eso casi la despiden.

— Oigan - llegó Brittany con ellos - ¿Saben que tienen ellos dos? - apunto a Sebastian y a Quinn quienes estaban muy serios.

— Kurt - dijo Rachel muy segura de sus palabras.

— ¿Qué? - preguntaron sus dos amigos confundidos.

— Blaine esta con él en el baño - los miró - Le está ayudando a quitarse la malteada, Quinn lo estaba haciendo pero no podía estar en ese baño y seguro Sebastian se dio cuenta que están solos.

— Oh.

— ¿Entendieron?

— Sí – respondió Finn.

— No - ahora Brittany.

Santana salio de la oficina de su jefe con mala cara y se acercó a la barra para hacer lo que su jefe le indicó que hiciera, separar las cucharas, tenedores y cuchillos limpios. Brittany se acercó.

— Hola - dijo con una sonrisa.

— Hola - Santana le devolvió la sonrisa feliz de su presencia.

— ¿Qué haces? - preguntó la inocente de Britt.

— ¿Tú que crees?

— Viendo cual de todos te servirá para escapar de la cárcel - volvió a sonreír y Santana ríe.

— Claro - suspiró - Mi jefe me dio un "castigo" - hizo comillas con sus dedos - Por pelear.

— ¿Cuál?

— No podré cantar lo que queda de la semana y lo peor es que es martes - soltó un gran bufido.

— Tranquila - la rubia le dio un besito muy tierno en la mejilla con el que Santana se enterneció - Al menos no es lunes - las dos chicas sonríen.

* * *

La jornada de trabajo de los cuatro jóvenes había terminado, sus amigos que no trabajan se habían ido hace unas horas. Blaine se fue a su departamento para cambiarse de ropa y los otros tres jóvenes igual.

— ¡Kurt! - grito Rachel desde su habitación.

— ¡No grites, Berry! - dijo Santana en el mismo tono de voz que el de Rachel.

— ¿Qué pasó? - preguntó el chico entrando al cuarto de la castaña.

— Has de cenar, tengo mucha hambre - hizo un puchero.

— No, gracias - se tumbo a lado de su mejor amiga.

— Soy una estrella de Broadway - dijo Rachel indignada - Debes ayudarme.

— Uno: no eres una estrella de Broadway, aún - dijo Kurt - Y dos: eso no es ayudar, es ser tu sirviente.

— Tengo mucha hambre - volvió a hacer otro puchero - Mucha - puso su cabeza en el pecho de su amigo abrazándolo.

— ¿Y si vamos a un restaurante? - paso su brazo por los hombros de la chica.

— ¿A cuál?

— Al que sea, avisales a los demás - le paso su celular y ella envío un mensaje al grupo que tiene con sus amigos en whatsapp.

" **Rachel:** _OIGAN._

 **Sebastian:** _¿Sabes, Rachel? me gustaría que al menos dijeras hola._

 **Rachel:** _Hola, lindo, hermoso y guapo Sebastian :)._

 **Sebastian:** _Así esta mejor ;D._

 **Santana:** _¿Que quieres, Berry?_

 **Brittany:** _Holi=)_

 **Finn:** _¿Que paso, Rachel?_

 _ **Blaine:**_ _Esa judía nos está dejando en visto ¬¬_

 _ **Quinn:**_ _RACHELLLLL._

 _ **Rachel:**_ _Vamos a cenar a un restaurante._

 _ **Blaine:**_ _Se pregunta, ¿Sabes?._

 _ **Sebastian:**_ _No puedo :(_

 _ **Quinn:**_ _Yo tampoco, lo siento Rach:'(_

 _ **Finn:**_ _Yo si puedo ir :)_

 _ **Blaine:**_ _Yo tengo que hacer tarea :/_

 _ **Quinn:**_ _Ya no estudias Blaine ._._

 _ **Blaine:**_ _Si, si lo hago ¬¬_

 _ **Brittany:**_ _Yo no quiero ir :3_

 _ **Finn:**_ _Ok..._

 _ **Santana:**_ _Yo iré, no me quiero quedar sola mientras tu, el Frankenteen y Lady Hummel comen en otro lado. :$_

 _ **Sebastian:**_ _¿Ira Kurt?_

 _ **Rachel:**_ _Claro ;D_

 _ **Quinn:**_ _Sabes, creo que si podré ir_

 _ **Sebastian:**_ _Yo igual :3_

 _ **Blaine:**_ _Da igual la tarea, ya no estudio :D_

 _ **Brittany:**_ _Me dejarán solita D':_

 _ **Rachel:**_ _Ven :)_

 _ **Brittany:**_ _Okis:3"_

Rachel dejo su celular en su mesita de noche y miro a Kurt.

— Todos vendrán - los dos chicos sonrieron.

* * *

Los ocho amigos salieron de su edificio y empezaron a caminar al restaurante, "Joe's" un lindo lugar con comida deliciosa.

En el camino:

— Hace mucho frío - dijo Rachel frotándose los brazos.

— ¿No trajiste algo para abrigarte? - pregunto Finn mirándola.

— No - suspira - Hace demasiado frío.

— ¿Enserio? - el chico la mira confundido - Pero si estamos a pleno verano.

— Solo se caballeroso y dame tu chaqueta - Rachel le manda una sonrisa con las que Finn no puede resistirse.

— Esta bien - le da la chaqueta y en cuanto Rachel se la pone, se empieza a morir de calor.

Kurt caminaba atrás de esos dos chicos con las manos en sus bolsillos de su pantalón. Blaine se puso a su lado y lo miró.

— ¿En que piensas?

— Nada en específico - lo miró .

—Y... ¿Sabes que canción cantarán tú y Quinn en el karaoke mañana? - pregunto Blaine.

Todos los miércoles y viernes van a un karaoke llamado "Sing Along", el DJ y algunos meseros ya los conocen. Cada vez que van, hacen diferentes equipos, a Kurt nunca le ha tocado con Blaine... y es algo que anhela.

—Sí - hizo una media sonrisa - Cantaremos Lucky de Jason Mraz

—Una linda canción - dijo Blaine.

—¿Cual cantarán Santana y tú? - preguntó mirando al chico.

— Last Friday Night, de Katy Perry.

—Una linda canción - dijo Kurt y rieron.

Quinn miraba a Kurt con cara de boba, Santana le dio un codazo y la chica rubia reaccionó.

—Deja de ser tan obvia - la regañó.

—¿Qué? - pregunto Quinn confundida.

—Todos se darán cuenta de lo enamorada que estas de Lady Hummel si lo sigues viendo así - Santana la miró - Y supongo que no quieres que se enteren, ¿O sí?

—¡¿Qué?! No, claro que no.

—Mira, se que él te encanta - Quinn sonrió - Pero esta más en la parte de los hombres.

—Todo puede pasar Santana - dijo la rubia - Tal vez en un año me veas siendo novia de él, siendo su prometida o algo - Quinn volvió a sonreír al pensar en eso.

—Oh tal vez con Blaine - dice Santana.

A la latina siempre le encantó la pareja de Blaine y de Kurt, que por cierto tiene un nombre: _**Klaine.**_

—No - murmuró Quinn - Estoy decidida.

—¿A qué? - pregunta su amiga confundida.

—Mañana, antes de ir al karaoke - sonrió con malicia - Le diré a Kurt que ensayemos un poco la canción y daré mi primer beso con el - dice sonriente y Santana la vio como si estuviera loca.

Pero no sabían que otro de sus queridos amigos, las estaban escuchando.

—Brittany - la llamó Sebastian.

—¿Qué pasa, Seb? - preguntó dulcemente.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—Claro - la rubia sonrió.

—¿Te gusta Santana? - pregunto muy directo con la inocente chica.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Por como la miras, lo cariñosa que eres con ella... - hizo una breve pausa - Se que te gusta.

—Tal vez si o tal vez no - Brittany miró a su amigo - ¿Celoso?

—¿Qué? - Sebastian la mira muy nervioso y confundido - No, claro que no.

—Se que si lo estas - dice la chica muy segura de sus palabras - Tu también la miras de una manera diferente, pero se que también te gusta mi unicornio - dijo refiriéndose a Kurt.

—No, no, no - dijo más nervioso.

—Solo espero que te decidas, no quiero que los lastimes.

Llegaron a Joe's.

* * *

¡ ** _Es pero que les haya gustado este segundo capítulo!_**


	5. Santana está en sus días

Al día siguiente Santana se despertó de muy mal humor, con muchísima hambre y con un dolor de espalda muy feo.

— Mierda... - musitó mientras se sentaba en el sofá y prendía la televisión.

— Hola - salió Rachel muy feliz de su cuarto y se acercó a su amiga. Pensaba abrazarla pero Santana le dio un manotazo en sus brazos.

— Ni siquiera lo pienses, Rachel - Santana la miro con mala cara.

— Uy - se alejó - Parece que a alguien la visitó el Andrés - caminó a la cocina.

— ¿Por qué no me quieres abrazar? - dijo Santana ahora llorando. Sí, está en sus días.

— Ay - Rachel se acercó y la abrazó.

— Gracias - dijo la latina feliz y después se pone sería - Ahora dame de desayunar.

Kurt, aún en pijama, salió de su habitación y se sentó a lado de Santana. Ella de inmediato volvió a llorar.

— No me dijiste hola - Santana sollozo y vio triste a Kurt.

— ¿Ahora que le pasa? - preguntó el chico confundido.

— La marea roja - Kurt la miró con el ceño fruncido - Esta en sus días.

— Oh...

— Lo se.

Kurt se paro y se dirigió a la cocina.

— ¿Qué quieren de desayunar?

— Hot cakes - respondieron las dos chicas alegres de que él hará el desayuno y el chico se puso a cocinarles a sus amigas.

* * *

Finn estaba viendo un partido de fútbol en pijama y adormilado. Blaine salió de su habitación y se sentó a lado del chico.

— Yo no haré de desayunar - dijeron los dos al unísono.

— ¿Y si vamos con Rachel, Santana y Kurt? - preguntó Finn - Mi hermano cocina delicioso.

— Lo se pero ya fuimos ayer.

Se quedaron pensando que podían hacer y luego de un rato se miraron y al mismo tiempo dijeron:

— Vamos con ellos.

* * *

Brittany llegó a la habitación de Sebastian y se subió a la cama para saltar en ella.

— Britt... - se quejo el chico adormilado.

— Tengo mucha hambre - siguió saltando.

— Dile a Lord Tubbington que te haga de desayunar.

— No puedo - dejo de saltar y se sentó - Esta borracho, ayer en la noche se fue a tomar con sus amigos gatunos - contestó decepcionada.

— Dile a Quinn.

— No sabe cocinar y lo sabes.

— Mmm - suspiró - Ve con Kurt.

— Me da flojera - dijo triste.

Su amigo trato de resistirse a la cara que Brittany hacia. Trato y trato, pero no pudo.

— ¿Qué quieres que te haga? - preguntó Sebastian.

— Cereal con leche - dijo Brittany muy feliz.

— ¿Es en serio? - preguntó.

— Sip - dicho eso se salio de la habitación.

Quinn tenia las partituras de la canción que cantaría esta noche con Kurt. Estaba muy nerviosa y emocionada.

— ¿Qué es eso? - pregunto muy curiosa Brittany.

— Son partituras - contesto la rubia menor.

— ¿De qué canción?

— Lucky, de Jason Mraz - Quinn contesto y sonrió levemente.

— ¿Es la que vas a cantar con Kurt?

— Sí.

Sebastian salió de su habitación y camino a la cocina para servirle cereal _**Lucky Charms**_ a su tierna amiga.

— Eres muy obvia, Quinnie - le dijo por su apodo Brittany.

— ¿Obvia en qué? - pregunto la aludida confundida.

— En que te gusta mi unicornio Kurt - aseguro Britt con una sonrisa.

— ¡¿Qué?! - preguntaron atónitos Quinn y Sebastian.

— Claro que no me gusta - es una buena actriz, ya que ocultó muy bien su nerviosismo.

— Pero... - hizo una pausa - Se ve en tus ojos.

— Es uno de mis mejores amigos, solo eso.

— Si claro - contesto Sebastian mientras le daba su cereal a Brittany.

* * *

Finn y Blaine entraron al departamento de sus amigos sin avisar como de costumbre.

— Sus platos están ahí - dijo Kurt - Supuse que vendrían - los otros dos sonrieron y se sentaron con los demás a desayunar.

— Esto esta muy rico Kurt - dijo Santana muy melosa y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

— Eso fue raro - dijo Finn. De repente Santana se enojo.

— ¿Acaso no puedo darle un puto beso en la mejilla a mi amigo? ¿Tienes algún maldito problema, Hudson? - Finn se espanto.

— ¿Qué le pasa? - pregunto Blaine.

— El Andrés que le viene cada mes - contesto Rachel y Blaine entendió. Finn no lo hizo.

— ¿Quién es ese tal Andrés?

— La marea roja- dijo Kurt.

— ¿Eh? - pregunto el mayor confundido.

— La regla - ahora lo dijo Blaine.

— ¿Qué regla? - Santana explotó.

— ¡LA PUTA MENSTRUACIÓN! ¡SANGRE QUE SALE DE LA MALDITA VAGINA POR CINCO PUTOS DÍAS! - grito Santana furiosa.

— Oh... eso - dijo Finn incómodo y asustado.

* * *

Quinn logró convencer a Kurt de que ensayaran para el karaoke. Faltaban unas tres o dos horas para que se vallan al lugar.

Estaban en el piano que esta en un vestíbulo en el edificio, solo están ellos dos solos.

— ¿Empezamos? - pregunto Kurt y Quinn asintió.

— Claro.

 **Kurt:**

 _Do you hear me?_

 _I'm talking to you_

 _Across the water_

 _Across the deep_

 _Blue ocean_

 _Under the open sky,_

 _Oh my_

 _Baby I'm trying_

Quinn sonrió al escucharlo cantar.

 **Quinn:**

 _Boy I hear you_

 _In my dreams_

 _I feel you whisper_

 _Across the sea_

 _I keep you with me_

 _In my heart_

 _You make it easier_

 _When life gets hard_

 **Quinn y Kurt:**

 _Lucky I'm in love with my best friend_

 _Lucky to have been where I have been_

 _Lucky to be coming home again_

 _Ooh ooh ooh_

Los dos chicos sonrieron y Quinn se empezó a acercar a el.

 **Quinn (Kurt):**

 _They don't know how long it takes (They don't know how long it takes)_

 **Quinn y Kurt:**

 _Waiting for a love like this_

 **Quinn (Kurt):**

 _Every time we say goodbye (Every time we say goodbye)_

Kurt miro algo extrañado a Quinn. Ella se acercaba cada vez más.

 **Quinn y Kurr:**

 _I wish we had one more kiss_

 _I'll wait for you_

 _I promise you,_

 _I will_

Quinn quedo muy pegada a Kurt y siguieron cantando hasta que la canción se terminó.

— ¿Estás bien? - pregunto confundido Kurt.

— Sí - Quinn le dio una de sus sonrisas a las que nadie resiste y comenzó a parpadear coquetamente.

— Okay... - se miraron a los ojos y sin poder evitarlo sonrieron.

Seguían mirándose a los ojos. Sus cuerpos estaban muy pegados. Quinn soltó un silencioso suspiro.

No saben como ni cuando sus rostros se acercaron hasta quedar a milímetros de distancia.

— No puedo - murmuró Kurt pero sin moverse - No has dado tu primer beso, no quiero que los gastes conmigo.

— Solo hazlo, por favor - casi rogó.

— Pero... - Kurt tomo la mano de Quinn. El también deseaba ese beso, pero el deseaba mucho más uno de _Blaine_.

— Se que me dirás que debo darle con alguien que enserio ame, yo te quiero muchísimo Kurt - lo miro a los ojos - Por favor.

Sus rostros se acercaron cada vez más hasta soltar el espacio que los separaba.

Sus labios se movían al compás. Quinn paso sus brazos al rededor del cuello del chico y este paso los suyos por la cintura de la rubia, apegandola más a el.

Quinn estaba inmensamente feliz, ¡Dio su primer beso con el amor de su vida!

Se separaron por falta de aire.

— Wow - se escuchó y voltearon rápidamente para ver quien era.

— Oh no.


End file.
